


not as different as you think

by psychopathicdorito (orphan_account)



Series: Adrinette April [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Established Relationship, F/M, adrien and marinette in a thousand sickeningly sweet situations, day 14: omg buff children, featuring: an extension to that one fic i wrote!, post-reveal, remember the trip to japan?, yeah well this is another pre-japan fic yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychopathicdorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Alya could definitely make a list of the things Adrien and Marinette have in common. One of those things is not wanting to get out of bed in the morning. (Day #14 of Adrinette April [late upload!] Topic of the day is: omg buff children.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	not as different as you think

Adrien was used to doing things against his own will. Adrien was used to being dragged out of bed even before the sun rose in the sky. Adrien was used to posing for photoshoots even if he felt like he would drop dead – it was always for his father’s brand, it was always to maintain his reputation, it was always for him.

At least, that’s what his father kept telling him.

Of course, there was also another reason he was usually deprived of his sleep, but that reason wasn’t one he wanted to complain about.

(Not that Adrien was complaining about the photoshoots. He wanted to, but he had no intention of doing so. Adrien Agreste complaining? It was unheard of.)

Besides, he usually got his sleep one way or another – mostly, it was on the weekends. There were little to no photoshoots that early in the morning, and there weren’t people getting akumatized in the late of the night, so Adrien would get his needed beauty sleep in the first hours of either Saturday or Sunday – if he was lucky, both days would give them to him.

Today, however, was an exception.

“Get up!”

Adrien groaned in response, throwing his blanket over his head to try to tune out the sound of what was his best friend persuading to wake him up.

Plagg snickered, allowing himself a smug grin towards Adrien’s direction once they were under the safety of the blanket. He wasn’t saying anything (there were other people that might overhear, and Plagg wasn’t necessarily a soft speaker) but after spending so much time with the kwami, Adrien could read clearly the smug message on Plagg’s face.

Plagg had informed him a few days back that Miraculous holders could pick up the attitude and personalities of their kwamis – and Adrien had been quick to laugh and deny the fact that he was anything like Plagg.

Now, the cat-like kwami had proof that Adrien was picking up at least some of Plagg’s personality.

Either that, or Adrien was lazier than most people thought.

A small yelp of surprise left Adrien’s mouth as Nino threw back the blanket, looking unamused as she stared down at Adrien. “Dude, quit messing around and get up already! We’re gonna be late to our flight.”

“Nino, our flight doesn’t leave ‘till later this afternoon. Let me sleep, please.” Adrien groaned, trying his best to sound pitiful.

“Yeah, but you haven’t packed.” Nino pointed out. “I mean, at least Marinette’s packed, even if she isn’t out of bed.”

Adrien buried his face into his pillow, refusing to answer. In all truth, he was the reason Marinette had packed in the first place – a night of patrol as Chat Noir and Ladybug led them to Marinette’s room, after Chat had insisted to bring her home.

While waiting for Plagg to feed up, Adrien had then decided to help Marinette pack for their trip to Japan, knowing his girlfriend enough to remember that she needed a second opinion on what she should bring.

(What Marinette didn’t know was that Adrien had turned around after helping her zip up her bag to find her and Tikki fast asleep on her table, and that he had been the one to tuck her in bed and give her a goodnight kiss – a simple peck on the cheek.)

“I’d drag you out of bed, but you’re getting too heavy.” Nino murmured, catching Adrien’s attention.

“Are you saying I’m fat?” Adrien asked, voice muffled from his pillow.

“Nah, I’m saying you’re getting heavy – ‘cause I don’t know what you’ve been eating or what you’ve been doing, but you’re getting pretty ripped, dude.” Nino shrugged.

That woke Adrien up, and he blinked up at his best friend, a small grin on his face as he asked, “Really?”

“Have you even looked in the mirror, dude? Look at your biceps, man.”

Adrien didn’t notice Nino’s triumphant grin as he jumped out of bed, only focused on checking his reflection in the bathroom. When he did, he stopped short, eyeing the muscles on his arms that were definitely there.

“I think I’m owed a thank you!” Plagg smirked, zooming up from out of his hiding place.

“You just transform me into Chat Noir. This,” Adrien gestured to his body, “is all my hard work.”

“Yeah, because you’re Chat Noir.”

“It’s not like you’re the one who picked me in the first place! You wouldn’t even talk to me when I first met you.” Adrien growled.

“Dude, stop talking to yourself and get packing!” Nino called from outside the bathroom.

Once Plagg was safely hidden again, Adrien exited the bathroom, smirking at his best friend. “Alright, since when were you this responsible?”

“Since I’ve been invited to a trip to freaking Japan.” Nino reminded, sending Adrien a look.

The blonde put up his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, you got me. I’ll be done in a few minutes, give me time to pack and get showered.”

Nino nodded triumphantly, looking down at his phone to read a message. “Meet you at Marinette’s in a few. Apparently, Alya can’t get her to wake up.”

Adrien grinned. Marinette was always the stubborn one, the one who wouldn’t wake up at the crack of dawn because it was never worth it – and apparently, a trip to Japan wasn’t worth it, either.

“Alright, see you there.” Adrien nodded.

“Don’t you dare sleep again, bro.” Nino reminded.

“Yeah, I won’t.”

As soon as Nino was out the door, Plagg appeared again, sending Adrien a knowing look.

“What?” Adrien asked, feeling offended at the fact that Plagg was staring at him as if he was Hawkmoth.

“Camembert.” was all Plagg whined, and Adrien groaned.

“Are you kidding me? Please tell me I don’t have to bring your filthy Camembert to Japan.”

“Marinette’s bringing cookies for Tikki.” Plagg mumbled.

“Cookies don’t give off a disgusting smell. Cookies won’t make my clothes smell like cheese.” Adrien reasoned. “Oh, man, can’t you eat anything else?”

“Nope.” Plagg shook his head, watching as Adrien sighed in defeat.

“Alright, fine.”

“Thanks, Adrien!” Plagg grinned, zooming up into the kid’s hair. “You’re the best.”

“There anything else you need from me?” Adrien teased.

“Now that you mention it...”

“ _Plagg!_ ”

* * *

“Marinette, come on, girl! Adrien’s gonna be here any second!” Alya pleaded, but no response came from the heavily asleep girl.

“You know that’s not going to work anymore, right?” Nino murmured. “They’re dating, I doubt she’d care if he was here to watch her sleep.”

“And he told her what time the flight was, so she knows it’s too early to be up.” Alya sighed. “I’d drag her out of bed, but...”

“She’s too heavy?” Nino interrupted, frowning when Alya nodded. “Yeah, Adrien is, too.”

“What do you think they do on dates, go to the gym and work out?” Alya laughed.

“Adrien’s got a personal gym, wouldn’t be surprised.” Nino shrugged.

“What are you guys doing?”

Nino and Alya turned to find Adrien frowning at the two of them from where he stood a few inches away from Marinette’s trap door. It had been a strange sight, walking into his girlfriend’s bedroom to find his two friends at the steps of the ladder that led to her bed – where, if Alya was telling the truth, Marinette still lay sleeping.

“You know, it’s weird to watch someone sleep.” Adrien frowned.

“We weren’t watching her sleep, we were trying to think of a way to wake her up – since she’s so keen on sleeping in.” Alya informed him.

“Let me try.” Adrien suggested.

Alya and Nino exchanged a shrug, hopping off of the steps to let Adrien pass.

As soon as Adrien had seen Marinette, he paused to smile to himself, allowing a small moment to observe how she slept.

Usually, Adrien would catch her asleep with her blanket hanging at the edge of her bed, and Tikki curled up on her stomach, her limbs astray but her hair still immaculately clean.

This time, however, she was exactly as Adrien had left her, with her blanket covering everything but her face. Tikki was curled up on the head of the large cat pillow Marinette had – Alya and Nino had probably mistaken her for an actual ladybug. In her arms, close to her face, was a doll Marinette had fell asleep clutching in her hands.

The Chat Noir doll.

Even if Adrien had tried to pry it away from her sleeping body, she had clutched on, not allowing anyone to take it away from her, so he had left her to sleep with it.

Besides, she had said she felt safe with it. Who was he to take away her safety?

“Dude, I thought you were going to wake her up, not watch her sleep.” Nino called, and Adrien blushed as he heard Alya laugh at Nino’s statement.

Right. Wake Marinette up, watch her sleep in the airplane later.

“Marinette?” he tried, shaking her foot a little. “Marinette, time to wake up.”

Marinette hummed in response, clutching Chat Noir closer to her face, mumbling something incoherent.

He tried again. “Mari? It’s me, Adrien.”

Still no response.

“Adrien, we’ll be downstairs if you need us.” Alya called, already halfway down the trapdoor.

“Sure, sure, we’ll be down in a sec.” Adrien smiled, sighing with relief as soon as the door closed.

It would be easier to wake up Marinette now.

“My Lady?” Adrien called, thinking up the various names he had called her. “Princess? Bugaboo? LB? Mari?”

Nothing. Tikki yawned, sleepy eyes blinking up at Adrien in confusion. “Adrien? Why are you here?”

“Oh, thanks.” Plagg spat, crossing his arms as he zoomed out from Adrien’s jacket. “Adrien’s the only one here, of course.”

“Plagg, stop being nasty.” Tikki scolded, fully awake. “Adrien’s the first person I saw, be reasonable.”

Marinette groaned, definitely hearing the two kwami’s arguing. Adrien perked up – at least Marinette was awake enough to register the noise that was Plagg and Tikki.

“Marinette? Mari, time to wake up, Princess. Got a big day ahead of us.” Adrien said softly, giving Marinette’s shoulder a soft push.

That woke Marinette up, her bluebell eyes shining as she registered Adrien’s smiling face. “Chat?” she murmured.

Adrien frowned, then reached up to his hair and chuckled. He had been in such a hurry that he hadn’t been able to comb his hair. “My Lady, you seem to be late.”

Marinette hummed, reaching out her arms to hug him. “I love your hair. It smells good.”

“She’s like this in the morning.” Tikki explained. “She says the first thing that comes in her mind.”

“That seems to be a good thing.” Adrien smiled, turning to the smiling Marinette afterwards. “Come on, Mari, time to eat breakfast.”

“Pick me up?” Marinette whined.

“What?”

“Pick me up, please. I don’t like walking in the morning.”

Adrien blinked, then laughed as he shook his head, slipping his arms under Marinette. “Alright, hold on tight, princess.”

Alya and Nino couldn’t help but gape as they watched Adrien come down from Marinette’s room, not even looking the slightest bit fazed as he carried a still sleepy Marinette, whose face was buried in the crook of his neck.

“Oh, Adrien dear, you didn’t need to carry her down, she would have just waken up.” Sabine stated, watching from the couch as Adrien set Marinette down onto a chair.

“It’s fine, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, it isn’t everyday Marinette allows me to treat her like a princess.” Adrien grinned, taking his seat beside Marinette.

“It’s my thanks for helping me pack, _mon minou_.” Marinette giggled.

“I should help you pack all the time, then.” Adrien responded before taking a sip of his glass of milk.

“What are you two staring at?” Marinette asked, frowning at Alya and Nino.

“The two of you, for starters! Since when did you allow Adrien to carry you?” Alya exclaimed.

“Since we started dating?” Marinette raised an eyebrow. “I mean, there’s literally nothing I can hide from him now.”

“Yeah, okay, but you guys have been hiding secrets from us. I mean, look at you two! You’re as buff as those body builders on TV!” Nino added.

“Nino, we aren’t that buff.” Adrien smirked.

“But we are pretty ripped.” Marinette grinned proudly. “Never thought a stick like me could get muscles, huh?”

“What do you two even do to get into shape? It’s not like you go to the gym every day. And I’d know if you did.” Alya pointed out.

“Marinette and I find time in our day to day lives to engage in activities that help us get into shape.” Adrien said nonchalantly, used to lying now that he had to always think up an excuse for whenever his teacher asked why he was late or his father asked why he hadn’t been on time to the photoshoot.

It wasn’t like he could answer that he was Chat Noir, now could he?

“What, in Marinette’s room? What kind of activities could get you two buff if you were in Marinette’s room?” Nino challenged.

“Push-ups. Sit-ups. A lot of things.” Marinette shrugged.

“And besides, we don’t spend all of our time in Marinette’s room. We also know how to do martial arts.” Adrien supplied.

“Oh, yeah! Master Fu’s made us do lots of things.” Marinette agreed, exchanging a knowing look with Adrien once Alya and Nino weren’t looking.

“How could you two get that buff in just a few months?”

Marinette shrugged at Alya’s question. “I don’t know, I’m just glad I’m in shape.” she admitted.

“Yeah, the shape of my heart, since you fit right into it.” Adrien grinned, wincing as Marinette hit him on the head. “Ow, hey!”

“Not in the mood for your pick up lines this early in the morning, Adrien.” Marinette offered.

“Well, I don’t need lines to pick you up, Princess – I’ve already got muscles that can do that.” Adrien grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Marinette.

Alya and Nino winced at the next slap that Marinette gave Adrien, but their shock only doubled as Marinette proceeded to stand up, pull Adrien up from his seat, and then carry Adrien in her arms, the same way Adrien had done to her.

“What the fuck.” Nino voiced out.

“Language, Nino.” Sabine lightly scolded, not looking the least bit fazed at the fact that Marinette had picked Adrien up and proceeded to carry him out of the room.

“I don’t need pick up lines to make you blush.” Marinette grinned, setting Adrien down outside the door and closing it in his face.

“I’m going to go and get dressed. Let Adrien in as soon as I’m up.” Marinette said, walking up the stairs to her room.

“I have no idea what just happened.” Alya said after a few moments, shaking her head.

“Neither do we, most times.” Sabine said cheerfully, standing up to let Adrien back in. “But as long as Marinette’s happy, so are we.”

Nino and Alya exchanged a look, shrugging as they went back to eat.

They had gone this far to get Marinette and Adrien together, and if they needed to bench press each other’s weight to stay together, they wouldn’t be the ones to tell them to stop.

But they’d certainly be the first ones to tell them that they were getting a little weird.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't even know how this idea popped into my head. It's so far from the prompt subject. Not going to lie, it was hard to think of an interesting story to the prompt given, but this is here, and I'm sort of satisfied, I guess!
> 
> Would love to read your comments! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon. This work of fiction is non-canon and is a fanfiction.


End file.
